


Silent Comfort

by lithium223



Category: Transformers G1, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are times when words are not needed. and during these times, it is better to just go with the flow of things.<br/>in other words, grimlock takes care of first aid when no one else can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf-rare pairing's march challenge: wings of change

 

The lights of Cybertron glowed dimly in the planet's equivalent of nighttime. Grimlock sniffed the air as he made his way through Iacon to the Autobot med-bay. Personally, Grimlock preferred Earth, but Rodimus Prime asked him and the Dino bots to come to Cybertron so here he was. Besides, Earth wasn't the same after so many of the mechs he grew up with were gone, including his creators.

Ever since he came online Grimlock knew that he would outlive Wheeljack and Ratchet. It was inevitable. He was young, and strong, and an invincible warrior. By the time he was born his creators were old and weary from the war. But that made their deaths a little easier to handle. 

At least the Dino bots were prepared for their creators to leave them behind; the Protectobots were not. It especially crushed First Aid who was then forced to take Ratchet's position as CMO. Determined to care for his younger (and weaker) kin, Grimlock took it upon himself to make sure that the CMO recharged safely.

When Grimlock entered the med-bay the smell of cleaning solvents hit him. Across the room First Aid was sanitizing the berths. The T-Rex looked around the room, cataloguing the orderliness of the area and tools inside it. It looked like First Aid had already cleaned and put away all his medical tools. Good. Then it was entirely acceptable for Grimlock to take him away. Transforming, Grimlock stood in his mech form and made his way to First Aid.

First Aid looked up at the sound of a transformation sequence and wasn’t surprised to see the leader of the Dinobots. First Aid sighed and began putting his cleaning supplies away. Grimlock had started this strange ritual a month ago; he had tried to tell the larger mech that it was unnecessary but he was ignored. Now it was just easier to accept the inevitable. So once the cleaning supplies were put away, First Aid went to stand before Grimlock.

For a moment, they just stood that way, both watching the other to make a move. Grimlock grew tired of the impasse and reached forward to scoop First Aid into his arms. Once he had the ambulance in his old, Grimlock turned and left the med-bay and started walking towards the Dinobot sleeping quarters. As he walked, Grimlock pressed his EM field against First Aid’s. He made sure that the smaller mech in his arms knew that he was safe, cared for, and he would be released within a moment’s notice if that was his wish. 

First Aid pulsed back his acceptance and his gratitude. When they had first started this, he was nervous, but now he looked forward to his nights with Grimlock and the other Dinobots. Eventually, they arrived at the Dinobot sleeping quarters. First Aid reached over and punched in the key code. 

Together, First Aid still in Grimlock’s hold, they entered the hab-suite. In the center of the room, the rest of the Dinobots were piled on the floor already deep in recharge. Wading through the sleeping bodies, Grimlock made a spot in the middle of the sleeping pile and settled First Aid and himself in the middle of it.

First Aid sighed again and closed his optics as he laid warm, safe, and comfortable surrounded by the large warriors. 


End file.
